AkaFuri Short Dribbles A-Z
by YukiMuzic
Summary: A bunch of dribbles that I wrote in tumblr in a day. Listing from A to Z, the dribbles can be read as a story together or individually to your preference. Will update once a list is completed in Tumblr.
1. Set 1

**Anger**

Ever since the match between Rakuzan High during the Winter Cup, Furihata has been staying back after practice to train even more than he could possibly could manage. Despite being asked to return home by the rest of the team, he didn't. Even Riko was unable to make him budge. In the end, the rest of the team decided to join him. It was one of these moments that Furihata felt that he has such wonderful team mates.

So why the sudden change of heart? It was mainly because Furihata couldn't forgive himself for letting his team down. Every time he stop to take a break, he would recall the moment where his legs gone jelly and the look on Akashi's face when he first face him in the court. He didn't want to be look down upon, in fact, it made him so angry just thinking about it.

Therefore, he trains himself, to keep the thoughts away, subside the anger in him and in hopes of actually beating the Emperor one day. But later did he know that something else awaits him.

* * *

**Butter**

It was Sunday, meaning that it was a rest day for the team. The problem is that Furihata couldn't rest, in fact, he needed to train to keep his mind off.

Riko knows that Furihata would be practising in the weekends so she employed Kuroko to prevent Furihata from doing so. At the rate he's going, he will eventually collapse. Thus that's why Kuroko is standing at the doorway of Furihata's house.

"Kuroko-kun?! What are you doing here?! And how did you know where I live?!"

Kuroko didn't answer. Instead he drags Furihata out of the house and into a small cafe nearby. Once they seated and made their orders, Kuroko explains himself.

"Coach asked me to look after you. You do know that you will eventually collapse if you keep doing that."

Furihata looks down at the table in guilty. He knows that what Kuroko said was true but the feeling inside him was way too overwhelming to ignore. Kuroko who has been observing him all this time eventually spoke up.

"It's about the match with Rakuzan right?"

Furihata looks up at Kuroko in surprise. Just then, the food arrives and was placed in front of them.

"Yeah…"

"I know that it's hard for you to overcome it but don't push yourself too hard because of it."

Furihata knows Kuroko meant well.

"It easier said than done… That time, I just can't help but feel like a piece of butter you know."

Furihata looks at the slice of butter on his plate in front of him.

* * *

**Chess**

Akashi's favourite past time was to spend a quiet afternoon playing Shogi. He recalls the time back when he was in middle school, where he played with every single chess club during the school festival, winning all of them.

He had never once has he loss the game. In fact he never loses until that very day, the day where Rakuzan lost to Seirin. The loss affected him greatly to the point that he needed some time off to think about his purpose in life. His team mates worry for him but he never reveals his true feelings to them. He doesn't want to be looked down upon after all.

So why was Akashi in Tokyo now? Well, he's heading to a Shogi Club in town and he hasn't been to Tokyo for quite some time. He knows that the chances of him meeting Seirin and the rest of his old team mates is high but he rather face them than to deal with his team mates in Kyoto.

So a game of Shogi is the best thing for him to forget all these things for now.

* * *

**DVD**

After parting with Kuroko, Furihata decides to take Kuroko's words to heart and try to take a break for once. Since he was already outside, he might as well walk around to kill some time.

As Furihata wanders around the shopping district, he come to realize that there are so many couples on dates. He remembers the girl that he had a crush on told him those exact words.

'If you become good at something, I'll date you.'

Now it was something entirely different. He was playing for a different reason, which was wanting to play with his team mates. He didn't know when or how but he completely forgotten about the promise with his crush.

Finally, Furihata stops in front of a DVD shop. There was a movie that he wanted to watch before but he didn't had the time to due to Winter Cup.

As he enters the shop, he heads to the row where the said movie could be found. As he was about to reach out to grab the DVD, another hand did the same and their hands came into contact. Both hands immediately retracted back. As Furihata look to see who he had came into contact with, his eyes widens.

It was Akashi Seijurou, standing there in front of him, staring at him, in the DVD shop.

* * *

**Endurance**

"Aka…Akashi…?!"

Furihata stuttered his words in surprise. Why was Akashi here? Isn't he suppose to be in Kyoto where his school his?

Akashi who was still staring at Furihata looked rather confused by Furihata's actions. Nevertheless he remain calm and took a step forward to take the DVD.

"Did you want this?"

For a moment, Furihata was confused. Did Akashi did not recognize him at all? After all the humiliation that he had gotten back then, he didn't remember him?

Furihata could feel his anger rose. It will take all of his endurance to hold himself back from lashing out at the Emperor. He knows that if he don't the Emperor will do something else to him.

* * *

** Faking it**

It was way too early for Akashi to head to the club. The club was only open later in the afternoon. The only reason why Akashi head off early was that he didn't want to spent his time at the main house. Since there was quite sometime till the club opens, he decides to walk around town.

Akashi rarely has the chance to spend time outside of home and school due to his status. So when he did, he made sure to explore certain places where he didn't have a chance to. Meaning, going to the DVD Shop.

And that's where Akashi saw him. He knew that the guy in front of him was from Seirin. He was the very person who was guarding him during the match in Winter Cup. Despite being fairly weaker than him, he made his presence where he couldn't be ignored in the match.

As Akashi observed him, he considered his options on whether to fake it or not. This guy wasn't someone of importance to him and he knows that most people that where afraid of him preferred to be not known by him. The deciding factor was moment he heard the boy stuttered, where it was his cue to faking it.

Taking the DVD off the shelf, he held the DVD in front of the guy.

"Did you want this?"

He could see that Furihata was confused for a moment. But soon after, he could tell that the boy was angry at him, different from the outcome he has expected.

At that moment, Akashi decided to play around with Furihata for a bit.

* * *

**Grudge**

"Didn't you want this?"

Akashi asked him again. As Furihata tried to hold his anger in, he gave a rather forceful smile and took the DVD from his hands.

"Thanks."

Furihata turned his back and headed to the cashier. He needed to get away from him now before he explode.

Unfortunately for him, Akashi followed him and started talking to him.

"Have we met somewhere before?"

Furihata felt his vein pop. Even so, he needed to answer back. Might as well pretend not knowing him then.

"I suppose not."

As he paid for the DVD, Akashi was still there with him.

"I see. It must be my mistake. After all, the people I'm acquainted to aren't like you."

Another of his vein popped.

"I see… So this must be the first time you met someone like me…?"

Furihata could feel himself almost at the peak now. One more time and he will blow. If he does, this means that he will definitely have a grudge with Akashi whether he likes it or not.

* * *

**Holiday**

As Furihata left the store, Akashi did so as well. And whenever he went, Akashi would follow. It was definitely annoying and Furihata was literally wishing that Akashi would leave him alone.

Fortunately for Furihata, Akashi didn't push his buttons any more and after an hour or so, Akashi bid farewell to him and left.

It was then that Furihata felt a sigh of relief. It was exactly like that time after he faced Akashi. The pressure was too intense that it drain out his stamina.

Just then, his phone rang. Judging from the ringtone, it was a message. Furihata took his phone out and read the message.

See you on the next holiday, Furihata Kouki.

Confused by the message, Furihata check to see who was the sender. What came next was too shocking to ignore.

It was from Akashi.

It was the first time in his life that Furihata did not look forward to his holiday at all.

* * *

**Irresistible**

"Sei-chan, you seem to be a good mood today."

Reo commented as they were having a break from practice.

"Really?!"

The other 2 Crownless Generals who had heard Reo's comment gathered over to them with curious intentions.

"Did something good happened when you were in Tokyo?"

Reo asked the Emperor. Akashi simply just gave a small chuckle at him, surprising the others.

"I suppose so. I suppose that in your terms, it's something irresistible."

* * *

**Jasmine**

The day that Furihata dreaded has arrived. Furihata had tried all means to make an excuse to Akashi that he couldn't go. He had tried asking his classmates and his teammates if they wanted to hang out on that day. All of them refused him saying they had plans on that day. It was expected since it's was a holiday.

And now, Furihata is hiding under his covers, in his bedroom, hoping that his phone doesn't ring. The thing was that, his phone did rang but he was too distracted that he didn't notice. It's was only when his doorbell rang that Furihata snapped out of it.

Ignoring the phone was okay since he could just say that he didn't hear it. However the doorbell was a different story. His parents wasn't at home at the moment since they left for some 2 day onsen trip in Kyoto, which was funny since Akashi came from there. He was the only one left at home. It would be rude of him to ignore it since his parents informed his neighbours to check up on him from time to time and it might be them.

Getting out of the covers, he headed to the door to check up on who was it. As he opened the door, he found Akashi standing there, with a stalk of flower in his hand.

Shocked out of his mind, Furihata immediately hurried to shut the door. However, Akashi prevented him from doing so with his foot blocking the gap.

"Nice to see you again, Furihata. I suppose you didn't hear my calls later."

Akashi appeared calm and didn't seem to care about his behaviour.

"Aka…Akashi…How…. How did you know…where I live…?!"

Furihata was simply frightened for his life now. Did Akashi hire someone to check up on where he lives? And where has all his anger that he had for the Emperor gone to?

"I asked Tetsuya about it."

Akashi simply gave a small smile. Furihata started to feel shivers running down his spine, at the same time, he was mad at Kuroko for giving Akashi his address. Trying to shake away the feeling, Furihata noticed the flower that Akashi has on his hand.

"What is that?"

Akashi's eyes followed to where Furihata was looking and simply held the object out to him.

"It's a Jasmine flower. Here."

"Eh…?"

Furihata was confused now. What is going on….?

"Reo wanted me to give this to you as a gift."

"Reo…?"

That's when Furihata remembered that Reo was one of the Crownless Generals in Akashi's team.

"Oh…Thanks then…"

Furihata carefully accepts the flower from Akashi.

"So, may I come in?"

* * *

**Kitchen**

As his mother said to him, it would be rude to leave a guest outside. Therefore Furihata had no choice but to invite Akashi in.

Once inside, Akashi took a seat on the couch as Furihata made some tea for him. Serving the tea, Furihata took a seat at the opposite end of the table.

"Your house has a very homely feel to it."

Not sure what Akashi's intentions where, Furihata cautiously answer him with a hint of venom in it. He still remembers that he doesn't like Akashi.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Soon after, Furihata's stomach growled. Embarrassed, he covers his stomach in hopes of blocking out the sound, earning a small chuckle from Akashi. Furihata could feel his anger raising again.

"I'm also a bit hungry as well."

Akashi commented, surprising Furihata. Did he say that just to play around with him? As if Akashi could read him, he continued on.

"I took the train this morning so I didn't have the time to have breakfast. Since you haven't eaten, is it okay if join you for a meal?"

Furihata tried to read Akashi, but all he could see was that Akashi didn't seem to be lying to him. Either that or he is a very good liar. Remembering his mother's words, Furihata has no choice but to invite him for a meal.

"Fine."

Furihata got up and went to the kitchen to start working on the meal.

* * *

**Lips**

As Furihata brought out the dishes on to the table. Akashi could smell that it was better than the one that he had at home or even any where else he has eaten. It reminded him of his mother's cooking from back then.

"Here."

The last plate was placed in front of Akashi before Furihata went to take a seat. Akashi announced himself that he was going to dig in before doing so. As he put the food in his mouth, his taste buds tingled in excitement. It was the best meal that he has in his life.

Feeling a pair of eyes burning holes at him, he look up to find Furihata staring at him in surprise. Did his facial expression betray him for that moment? To cover himself, he had to tell Furihata the truth.

"It's delicious. Better than most of the meals I had."

Okay, not exactly the truth.

"Oh… I see…"

Akashi could see that Furihata has a sense of relief when he told him how he felt about the food. In fact, the expression that Furihata made was rather fascinating.

As the both of them ate, Akashi found himself to occasionally stealing glances at Furihata for unknown reasons, especially his lips.

'Sei-chan, I'm guessing that you might be in love!'

That was what Reo told him the day before. Akashi dismissed the idea completely since he thought it was just a joke. But then, Reo never joke about this kind of things. In fact, Akashi dismissed it because he thought it was just impossible for him to like the same gender. He was the heir of his father's company and Furihata was just too plain looking. Or so he thought.

In fact, he didn't know when or how he ended up at Furihata's seat, kissing those lips.

* * *

**Monstrous**

Furihata Kouki has gotten the shock of his life, which was having that monstrous figure which he hated, kissing him. He didn't know how did it happened but he wasn't able to get out of it. Akashi was a damn good kisser. Not like he ever kiss before anyway.

Trying to break away from the kiss, he found himself losing the strength to do so. The kiss was just too good. It was so good that he starts to think that he is addicted to it.

Eventually, the kiss broke due to the lack of oxygen. Evidence of the kiss was clearly shown with the trail of saliva connecting their mouths and the flushed face that Furihata has.

As though tempting him, Akashi dove in for another kiss. It seems like this monstrous figure will never seem to have enough of him.

* * *

**Naive**

After breaking the kiss apart again, Akashi peer into Furihata's face to see his expression. And of course, Furihata wasn't pleased at all.

"Why…Why did you…"

Akashi gave a peck to his lips, earning a blush from him.

"It was your first time, isn't it?"

Furihata could not answer. Akashi was right about that.

"Adorable."

Furihata wasn't sure why, but he blushed when Akashi said that, To retort back, Furihata spat words back at him.

"Shut up! We are both guys! You can't just…"

"You are a naive person aren't you?"

Akashi's face leaned closer to his.

"Why don't I teach you?"

* * *

**Open Book**

Bewildered, Furihata didn't know what to say. The way that Akashi says it seems so….tempting. What is wrong with me? Furihata's mind was very conflicted at the moment.

Watching Furihata's at loss face, Akashi chuckled and reached out to ruffle Furihata's hair, earning a disapproving look from him.

"It's a joke. Don't over think too much."

Akashi return to his seat before looking up at Furihata again.

"However that kiss shows how I truly felt towards you. It's as clear as how you are so easily readable, just like an open book."

"Eh…?!"

Furihata immediately covered his deeply redden face as Akashi continued with his meal.

* * *

**Pleasure**

It's been a few months since that day. Ever since then, Akashi would often arrange meetings with Furihata during the weekends. At first, Furihata didn't want to meet him at all. In fact, he would much rather have things the way it was back then rather than finding out that the captain of Kiseki no Sedai which he was aiming to beat has fallen in love with him.

However as time passes by, Furihata found himself opening up to Akashi and enjoying Akashi's company. Spending time with Akashi was quite pleasant actually. Although Akashi do not speak much, he would always give his fullest attention to Furihata, listening to his ramblings about how his daily life was.

What drove Furihata to look forward to these little meetings was the little pleasures when Akashi took the initiative to hold his hand. It was then he finally realised that he had fallen in love with the redhead.

* * *

**Quench**

The dates, as Reo calls them, were one of the things that Akashi treasures. However the thing that Akashi treasures the most was Furihata himself.

Sometimes Akashi wonders what if he didn't met him that day. Would he still be lost in his purpose in life? Would he ever found the one he was meant to be with?

Even so, what matters to Akashi the most was being with Furihata at any chance he got. Which means getting up early in the morning to take the train to get to Tokyo just to meet the boy.

There were times in the beginning where Akashi wondered if he had forced Furihata too much. But after seeing Furihata slowly getting used to being with him and even start to react to his touches in a positive way, Akashi was certain that Seirin's first year point guard has fallen for him.

If one told Akashi to leave the boy, it would be impossible. This was because Akashi's quench for the boy is already too overwhelming.

* * *

**Reason**

Today was the day that Furihata finally decided to confess to Akashi. It took him a while to prepare himself since he wasn't sure what to expect once Akashi knows about it.

Waiting at the train station, Furihata played with his fingers, anticipating the arrival of redhead. As he did, he wonder why Akashi would fall for a person like him. No matter how hard he thinks, he couldn't find a reason for Akashi to like him.

"Furihata?"

Furihata was startled when he heard the familiar voice. Turning around, he found Akashi dressed in his casual clothing. It made Furihata wonder how does Akashi even look good in whatever he wears. This was the other thing that sets him apart from Akashi. They were just too different in terms of looks, personality and status.

"Akashi, why do you like me?"

Furihata suddenly spoke up, surprising the redhead in question.

"I'm plain looking, unlike you and I know that you would much prefer someone that is similar and equal standing as you. So why me?"

Furihata suddenly felt bitter for asking. Nevertheless, Akashi took a step forward and embraces the brunette.

"To me, you are perfect the way you are. I don't need a reason to love someone, don't I?"

* * *

**Shaking/Sanctuary**

After being embraced by Akashi, the two head off to somewhere quieter to avoid the gazes of people. Thus they ended up in the park where rows of trees with newly grown leaves were.

"Akashi."

Furihata calls out, gaining the attention of the said male.

"I…"

If there was one thing different from the first time they met, it had to be him not shaking any more.

"I think I like you too."

Immediately, Furihata found himself in the embrace of Akashi once more. This time, he knows for sure that he will not shake in fear in the arms of this person. Instead, it will be his new found sanctuary.

* * *

**Thirst**

The moment Furihata said it, the feeling of just pure bliss fills up Akashi's entire being. The next moment he finds himself embracing the boy.

Akashi never thought that Furihata would confess to him. In fact, he was planning to ask Furihata if he shared the mutual feeling. He knows that Furihata isn't the type of person to have the courage to say it out. So when Furihata confessed, he was surprised yet overjoyed to know that the boy loved him enough to do something that was out of his nature.

And now that the boy was finally in his grasp, his thirst simply just grew out of hand.

* * *

**Umbrella**

A little while after Furihata's confession, droplets of water started raining down from the sky. It wasn't as heavy as one would thought but it wasn't light enough to be called a drizzle either. In fact, it was just merely a spring shower.

Fortunately for the two, Furihata had brought his umbrella. Walking along side each other under the shade hand in hand, it seems as though the two were in their own world. Anyone who passed by could have sworn how blissful the two were together.

As the two finally arrived at a shelter, Akashi took the umbrella from Furihata and faced it out wards. As though to block the view of others, Akashi drove right in to the confused Furihata for a kiss.

* * *

**Vulnerable**

When the two finally reached Furihata's house, Akashi immediately drove right in to Furihata for a kiss. He has been holding himself back throughout the journey, stealing kisses along the way. Now he could finally have Furihata all to himself.

For a moment, Furihata panicked at Akashi's bold actions since they would be seen by his family. But after remembering that his family was out for the day, Furihata relaxed into the kisses and touches of the redhead.

Being led to his bedroom, Akashi gently placed the brunette down on to the bed. He hovered himself over the boy and gave him several passionate kisses as he runs his hands beneath the boy's shirt, earning gasps and whimpers from him.

"Kouki."

Akashi huskily called the boy by his name for the first time as he look upon the lovely mess that he made on him. It was this moment that Akashi thought that Furihata was so vulnerable the he could easily break with just a touch. A desire to gently hold and protect the brunette surfaced within him.

* * *

**Won't Stop**

The next morning, Furihata awoke from his slumber as he felt a heavy weight holding him from his back. For a moment he was shocked to find himself naked and a pair of arms holding him from behind.

Furihata would have nearly screamed if he didn't remember that he had just made love to Akashi yesterday. Recalling the events that had happened, a deep blush decorated the brunette cheeks.

Furihata slightly turn around to see if the redhead was awake. He was slightly disappointed to find that he was asleep. However it was the first time that he sees Akashi asleep. In fact, now that he look closer, Akashi was indeed handsome.

It made Furihata wondered how lucky was him to have someone like Akashi to love him. In fact, Akashi loved him so much that he won't stop making love with him. Furihata recalls on the moments that the both of them climaxed but only to find Akashi pounding into him again. Memories of that made Furihata blushed deeply again.

* * *

**Xanthous**

Not wanting to disturb Akashi from his slumber, Furihata slowly lifted his arms to escape from his arms. Just as he was about to get out of the bed, the very same pair of arms embraces him, pulling him back in.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry, Kouki?"

The husky voice asked the brunette, hot breaths tickled the brunette's nape. Being surprised for a moment, Furihata quickly relaxes into Akashi's embrace before turning around to face him.

"I was about to make breakfast. Since you were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to disturb you."

Furihata gave a peck to Akashi on his lips before trying to break free. However, Akashi held him even tighter and kissed him.

"Aka…shi…"

Furihata whimpered in between kisses. Suddenly the kiss broke free, surprising Furihata.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Seijurou?"

Akashi told the brunette with a slightly annoyed looked on him.

"I can't help it…"

It was difficult for Furihata to call him by his name since he was so used to calling him Akashi.

"Looks like it's time for your punishment."

Within a split second, the xanthous man pushed the brunette down the bed and both of them sank into the passionate kisses that never seem to end.

* * *

**Yours**

"Sei, do you think that we will still be together in the future?"

Furihata asked as the two were seated in a cafe, waiting for their food to arrive.

This weekend was quite special to the both of them as it was the first time that Furihata decided to head over to Kyoto to meet up with Akashi. Hearing that Akashi's beloved was coming over for the weekends, the three Crownless Generals tagged or rather snuck along with Akashi to fetch the brunette from the station.

However, Akashi busted them from their hiding before Furihata arrived. In the end, the three Crownless Generals did met up with Furihata in a proper way. Reo was practically swooning over Furihata, saying that he will take cute brunette if they ever broke up.

Which leads to the current conversation because Furihata has thought about it too much.

"Was it because of what Reo said?"

The heterochromatic eyed man answered, sipping the tea that he has.

"Yeah… And I've seen people break up after being together for so long. It feels kind of wasted… I'm afraid that it may happen…"

Furihata looked down at the mug of hot chocolate he cupped his hands with. As if to assure him, Akashi lifted the brunette chin to make him look at his dazzling eyes.

"No matter what happens, what is important is now. Because right now, I'm yours just like you are mine."

If Furihata was a chocolate now, he would be melting this instant.

* * *

**Zoo**

One of the attractions that Akashi brought Furihata to was the Zoo. Akashi knows that Furihata would likely prefer visiting somewhere more modern after all the visits to historical places. Furthermore, he knows that Furihata hasn't been to the Zoo for quite a long time.

"Sei! Look! That lion looks just like you!"

Furihata who was by the railing, pointed at the lion that was just yawning.

"Is that so?"

Akashi went beside him, wondering how does he resemble a lion in Furihata's eyes. Perhaps it was due to him being the captain of his club?

"Yeah!"

Furihata nodded at him before looking back at the lion. Seeing Furihata's bright smile, Akashi wondered how can seeing a lion make the boy smile like that?

"Then if the lion was me, what animal would you be?"

Akashi asked the brunette. The brunette ponder for a moment before giving a shrug.

"I believe that you would be a rabbit."

"A rabbit?! Why?!"

Furihata pouted, and Akashi thinks that he looks adorable when he does that.

"A rabbit is cute."

Taking a step closer to the brunette, he pulls him into a kiss. When they break apart for air, Akashi answered him.

"And in my eyes, you are even more adorable than one."

And Furihata took note never to go to the Zoo or the Petting Zoo with Akashi.

* * *

**This was something that I did on tumblr in a day. It was kind of fun since everyone was chipping in to give me a word. Thanks to all who supported me in this. I thought I would post it here as well for easier reading. I should make this a monthly for weekly thing. XD**


	2. Set 2

**********AU - In which Akashi is female and Furihata is her butler.**

**Apples**

The first time Akashi met Furihata was when they were kids. Furihata had just entered the mansion to serve as a butler for Akashi as her parents worries that she wasn't making any friends. Akashi doesn't remember about their first meeting mainly due to the fact that the boy was simply too plain for her liking. However she remember the very first time that she exchanged words with the boy.

"Here are the apples that you wanted."

Akashi was snapped out of her thoughts as Furihata placed the plate of nicely sliced apples on the table.

"Thank you, Kouki."

Akashi picks a slice of the apple and places it into her mouth. Overwhelming sweetness which was seemly familiar fills her taste buds.

"They are sweet, just like that apple."

Akashi commented before taking another slice.

"That apple?"

Furihata had a look of confusion. Akashi just simply gave him a small smile.

_Akashi recalls the first time she spoke to the the boy. Back then, although Furihata was assigned to be Akashi's butler, he was just learning the ropes so the assignment didn't take into effect yet._

_As the matter in fact, Akashi spotted Furihata under the apple tree in the garden as she was taking a stroll. Furihata was picking apples at that time._

_"What are you doing?"_

_Akashi approached the boy and asked, wondering if he was a thief since she doesn't remember everyone that is working in her house. Furihata looked back at the girl before turning back to continued with what he was doing._

_At that moment, Akashi was pissed. She was absolute and nobody ignores her. As she was about to scold the boy, the boy faced her and handed her an apple._

_"Here. These apples are sweet. You'll like them."_

_He drops the apple onto her hands before carrying the basket full of apples into the mansion._

_Akashi stares at the apple in her hands. Doesn't the boy know that she dislike apples? Curious about what the boy said, she decided to take a bite._

_A sweet sensation lingers on her taste buds as she took that bite. It was different from all the other apples she has eaten before._

_That's when Akashi decided that she loves apples._

* * *

**Bra**

If there was anything that Furihata hated about his job was that he had to wake his mistress from her slumber. Most guys would give anything to have a chance to do so since Akashi was a really beautiful lady.

However for Furihata's case, he would rather do some other chores than to wake the sleeping beauty up. He could feel the cold sweat emerging from him as he turned the door knob slowly. Taking a step in, Furihata hopes that it doesn't happen again today.

"Akashi-sama… It's morning…"

Furihata calls the sleeping girl, unwilling to take a step closer. The covers on the bed raffled for a moment before a figure emerges from the bed.

"Mmm… Kouki…"

Akashi greets her butler sleepily as Furihata gulped, closed his eyes and turned his back at his mistress.

"Akashi-sama, please get ready for school. I'll call the maids in."

With that, Furihata fled the room. Akashi watched as the boy closed the door before getting out of her act and sighing.

"Even with this, he still won't budge…"

Akashi looks down at herself dressed with one of the sexiest bra and panties that she has. Her battle to get the pure butler to look at her as a woman will take quite a while.

* * *

**Chubby**

"Kouki, do you think I'm fat?"

Akashi asked her butler as she was trying out some dresses for the event was going in place of her father later in the evening.

"What makes you say that?"

Furihata cautiously asked the girl, afraid that he might accidentally offend her.

"Lately, I've been eating too much sweets."

Akashi answered as she check if the dress that she wore was out of place in some areas at the mirror.

"If that's the case, would you like me to tell the chef to cut back on it?"

"No!"

Akashi immediately answered. Realising what she did, she regain her composure and pretended that it didn't happened.

Akashi knows that the sweet were made by Furihata himself. She chanced upon the kitchen one day to discover that Furihata has been the one who was making all the sweets that she ate. Ever since then, she made sure to eat up all of the sweets that the boy made.

Watching his mistress dilemma, Furihata decided to voice out his opinion, in hopes of assuring her.

"I know that girls worry about these kind of things all the time, but I think that you are fine just the way you are. I like that you are a bit chubby."

"Kouki…"

Akashi's expression seemed to lit up from his words, thus Furihata supposed that it worked. However to Akashi, it meant something more. In fact he just unknowingly made her fall for him even more.

* * *

**DAMM YOU!**

"DAMN YOU! I AM NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU EVER AGAIN!"

Akashi screamed her lungs out before stomping into her room and slamming the door shut. It was another one of those arguments that Akashi has with her father.

"Akashi-sama, are you alright?"

Furihata asked the master of the house, which was Akashi's father.

"I'll be fine."

The man gave him a gentle smile before continuing.

"I'll leave the rest to you then."

The middle aged man patted Furihata on the shoulders before retreating to his room. Furihata look back at the man's figure before sighing. He knows the issue between the two Akashi wouldn't be resolved that easily.

"Akashi-sama, may I come in?"

Furihata asks as he knocked on the door to Akashi's room. However there wasn't an answer, instead he finds the door opened with a gap. Taking it as a cue, Furihata pushes the door to enter the room.

Inside, he finds that the room was engulf in darkness. However, moonlight shone from the gaps of the curtains to reveal that Akashi was sitting on her bed, looking outside the window.

Furihata joins the girl by sitting on her bed and watching where she was looking.

"Was I too harsh?"

Akashi suddenly spoke up, eyes still focused on the scenery outside.

"Yes you were. He is still your father after all."

It was then that Akashi leaned against Furihata shoulders and Furihata knows what she wants. He starts to pet her head, comforting her like he did back when they were kids.

"How I wish mum was here."

Akashi stated for the nth time. As much as Furihata wanted to find the words to comfort her, he couldn't. Akashi's mother was already long gone from this world.

* * *

**Enigma**

"Furihata-kun, you must know Akashi-sama very well."

Furihata was in the kitchen with a few other of the maids preparing for lunch. One of the maid who had just came in a few months ago asked him this.

"Not really, what makes you say that?'

Furihata asked, wondering why do all the people working in the mansion always say that to him.

"I heard that you have been with the mistress ever since you were kids, is that true?"

Furihata has heard the same reason over and over. Was that the only valid reason to say that he knows his mistress very well?

"Yeah…"

Furihata answered back as he recalls many incidents which he could not understand his mistress at all. For example, swinging her hair at his face with a teasing look or threatening people with a red of scissors which Furihata thought it was impossible. Furihata thought he was very lucky that his mistress still hasn't use it on him yet. But we all know why right?

"Her mood swings are scary…"

Furihata muttered to himself before sighing, causing the rest of the maids to wonder what was wrong with him. All Furihata knows is that his mistress was still an enigma to him even up until this day.

* * *

**Fruit**

"Kouki, what are those?"

Akashi points at the basket of fruits that Furihata carry in his hands.

"Oh these? It's from my family."

Furihata smiles as he recalls his meeting with his family yesterday. It made Akashi wonder if Furihata misses his family or not. Furihata has been serving her since they were kids, meaning he stayed in the mansion. Never once did he went back home.

The reason why Furihata decides to work as a butler was due to the fact that many years ago, Furihata's family had financial problems. Wanting to help his family out despite his young age, Furihata landed a job as a butler.

But now, things were better for the boy's family. In fact, he would have just left if he wanted to. With these thoughts in her head, Akashi decides to ask the boy.

"Do you miss your family?"

Furihata pause for a bit, making Akashi feel a bit nervous. Maybe she shouldn't have asked since there was a possibility that it might spark Furihata to consider leaving the mansion. She didn't want that to happen.

"Of course I do."

Furihata answers, making Akashi feel even more uneasy than she already was.

"But I love my job and I have a feeling that Akashi-sama will have some problems if I weren't around."

Furihata smiles at his mistress, to assure her. A weight has been lifted off Akashi's shoulders once the boy said that.

At that moment, Furihata remembers something and took an apple out of the basket before handing it over to the confused girl.

"My mum said that these apples are sweet, so I figured I should let you have some."

With a smile plastered on his face, Furihata walked off. If Furihata had stayed a little while more, he could have seen the terribly deep blush on the girl's face.

* * *

**Gratitude**

Showing gratitude to someone is something that Akashi will never do. She always believe that doing things by herself is better than asking others.

"You made Takao do all those task for you but you never show any gratitude towards him."

Akashi commented as she awaits Midorima to make her move. They were currently in one of the empty classrooms in school playing Shogi. And yes, Furihata attends the same school as well.

Akashi knows that she isn't the person who should ask but after seeing how Midorima treats her boyfriend, she had to say it. However, Midorima doesn't answer her but focuses on placing her piece instead.

"I've won."

Akashi announced as she places the final piece on the board. Midorima's expression doesn't change but instead she shifted her glasses up.

"Why do you ask me to play when victory for you is certain?"

Midorima asks as though avoiding the question and picks up her lucky item of the day, a rag doll. Midorima knows what the answer would be despite asking.

"Because you are the only one fitted to play with me."

"Shin-chan!"

A loud voice calls out as the door slides open. A bright smile plasters on Takao face as he glomps onto his girlfriend. Later did he knew that he ended up being punched and flown to the other side of the classroom.

"As expected… from…Shin…chan…"

Even with her bangs covering half her face, Midorima's face was flushing furiously.

"I heard some noise, is everything alright?"

Furihata rushed to the room to find Takao sliding off the wall beside him.

"Everything's…fine…Shin-chan was just showing her love to me…"

Furihata sweatdropped at the scene in front of him before helping the boy up.

"Shin-chan, time to go. The cart is ready."

Midorima gets up but walks over to Akashi's side and whispers to her.

"As for the answer to your question, that's my way of showing gratitude. What about you?"

Midorima glances at Furihata for a bit before facing the red-headed girl again to bid her farewell. With that, she left the room with Takao.

"Akashi-sama, it's time for us to go too."

Furihata states, as he watches the two lovebirds leaving the hallway at the door. Upon hearing Furihata, Akashi gets up and walks towards the boy.

"Thank you for everything."

Akashi softly spoke before heading off, leaving Furihata no time to respond. Furihata was surprised for a moment, but it soon changes to a small smile.

"No problem."

Furihata mutters to himself before following her.

* * *

**Haunted**

There's a rumour that in Akashi's mansion, if you happen to be in one of the rooms at the top floor at a certain time during the night, you can hear noises coming from the attic. It was believe that the noises were made by the previous owner of the house, which was believed to be murdered in mansion.

Well, that's what the other maids say. Furihata doesn't believe in such a thing mainly because he has been here for most of his life. Never once did he hear or seen such things, so there was no reason for him to believe it was haunted.

"Be careful Furihata-kun."

One of the maids warned Furihata, but he just shrugged and left the room. Furihata was asked to pick up some things from the attic by the request of one of the maids who was too scared to go up there on her own.

"Even if there is a ghost, I doubt it would that frightening."

Furihata mutters to himself as he reached the stairs to the attic. Once he climbed up and was about to open the door, he heard a noise from inside. It was exactly what the maids said.

"It must be my imagination…"

Furihata says that to assure himself even though his legs started to tremble. Despite knowing it wasn't true, Furihata was the type of person to be easy influenced.

Slowly the boy opens the door to find that the lights were on, but flickering. And the room felt awfully cold…

"It's just the lights flickering… Nothing more… right?"

Furihata told himself, but there was goosebumps all over him now. Suddenly, a smashing sound was heard.

Furihata screams and ran behind a stack of boxes. He curled into a ball and closed his eyes, chanting some gibberish that seemed to be prayers of some sort.

"Kouki, what are you doing?"

Furihata jumped out of his state before realising that the voice was very familiar. Looking up, he found his mistress standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Akashi-sama?"

Furihata was awfully surprised now. What was his mistress doing here?

"Why were you screaming?"

His mistress questions him. Furihata stood up, still trembling in fear.

"I heard a sound just now."

His mistress thought about it for a moment before having a look of realisation on her. She takes Furihata's hand and pulls him to the back of the attic.

"I've accidentally smashed the mirror while I was moving it around."

There on the floor was a mirror which was shattered into pieces.

"Eh…? Why were you moving the mirror?"

Furihata asked his mistress in question.

"I needed to get something behind it. Moving this in the attic is quite the workout so I turned on the air-condition to cool myself down. If the lights weren't flickering, I wouldn't have broke the mirror.

His mistress states, pissed at herself. Furihata heaved a sigh of relief. So the rumour aren't true, thank god.

"I'll get someone to clean this up, so let's go back down and I'll make you some tea."

Furihata gives a smile to the girl, wiping the anger away from her as he lead her downstairs.

* * *

**Illusion**

_"Kyuu-chan… Why…?"_

_"Our fates are never meant to be. Farewell Tsubasa-kun."_

_A girl dressed in Kimono told the boy kneeling down on the floor in despair. Both of them were surrounded by fire and their surroundings were collapsing._

_The girl turned her back on the boy before transforming into a fox with nine tails and ran off._

_"Why…"_

_"Kid! What are you doing?! We need to get out of here!"_

_A man spotted the boy ran over to pull the boy up. The boy had no response as he was supported by the man to leave the burning building._

_"Forgive me, Tsubasa-kun…"_

And Akashi woke up from that dream that has been happening frequently for the past few days. She always dreams about the two, on how that met until the day they parted. However, the dreams always ends at that scene. But she do realises one thing, that is finding herself in tears whenever she wakes up.

The next morning, Akashi was having her breakfast as Furihata pours the tea for her. Looking at Furihata, she wonders if Furihata has these kind of dreams before.

"Kouki, do you have recurring dreams on someone you don't know before?"

The red-head asked her butler, awaiting his answer. Furihata gave a thought before smiling at his mistress.

"I don't think so. But I heard from someone if those dream keep happening, it means that the person in your dreams is asking for help."

Upon hearing the butler, Akashi thought for a moment. She doesn't believe in such things but since it was always the same dreams, she supposed that it's true. Now she wonders why is she bothered by it in the first place. She could have just ignore it and it will go away eventually. So why didn't she?

Then she recalls the tears she had every time she woke up. There were overwhelming feelings lingering as well. That's when she realises that she was touched by the two's love and wanted them to be together.

"Kouki, I need to tell you something."

And Akashi explains about the dream that she had of the two. After telling Furihata, Furihata looked rather overwhelmed but he didn't seemed to doubt her either.

"Why would she burn the building down and leave him? I don't understand."

Akashi was in tears now. She had never felt so strongly for something before. Furihata handed his handkerchief to the girl to wipe her tears.

"When you love someone, you will do anything to protect them, even if it's from yourself."

"What about the other person?"

"If he loves her, I believe that he will find her one day."

Furihata close his eyes with a smile as he pats the girl's head leaning towards him.

"I never blamed you Kyuu-chan."

Akashi hears a voice in her head, she looks up to find that Furihata's eyes were still closed and he didn't seem to hear the voice. Just then she saw two from her dreams in front of her. The boy took the girl's hands and kisses them. A smile emerged from the two's face as them walked off and vanish into thin air.

"An illusion…"

"What's wrong Akashi-sama?"

Furihata spoke up, wondering what his mistress said earlier.

"Nothing, I just thought that the two have already made up."

Akashi just smiles at the confused butler.

* * *

**Jealous**

Ever since Akashi was young, she has been told that she was a very beautiful girl. As she grew up, her beauty increased tenfold. And now wherever she goes, eyes of guys would follow her. Some girls would feel jealous while others admired her.

All those attention was something that Akashi has to deal with everyday. On days like valentines or Christmas, there would be confessions and gifts from guys. However being a refine lady as she is, Akashi would politely refuse them,

And it just so happens to be the day before Christmas today. As the both of them walked to school after being dropped off a few blocks away, they noticed from afar that there was already a crowd of guys waiting at the school gates.

"Looks like this year's crowd has increased again."

Furihata commented as he watches the crowd in front. Akashi looked up the boy to find that Furihata didn't seemed to be bothered by it. Annoyed that Furihata isn't jealous at the slightest, she had a scowl on her face. Akashi quicken her speed as Furihata catches up to her sudden pace in confusion.

Later during lunchtime, Akashi made her way to the rooftop to avoid the crowd. As she began to open the door, she heard voices and decides to take a peek.

There, she was a girl who seemed to be a first year like her with a boy who look awfully familiar. That's when she realised that the boy was Furihata.

"Erm… What did you want to talk about?"

Furihata asked the girl as he scratched his head.

"Well… I…"

The girl stutters for a bit before taking a big breath. Making up her mind, the girl look into Furihata's eyes.

"I-I like you, Furihata-kun!"

The girl confessed with her face flushed in redness. Furihata was stunned with the turn of events. Meanwhile, Akashi felt that her heart has just been stabbed. There was another girl that likes Furihata as well.

"I started to like you since you helped me a month ago…"

The girl started explaining how she started noticing Furihata and eventually liking him. As Akashi listens, her heart sank in jealously. However whatever the girl said was exactly how Akashi ended up falling for Furihata as well.

Akashi decides that she didn't want to hear any more. The girl has confessed first and it was Furihata's choice to date whoever he choose. It was for the best. As Akashi was about to leave, the boy finally spoke up, stopping Akashi in her tracks.

"I'm sorry but I can't accept your feelings. I already have someone I like."

Furihata smiles at the girl. The girl didn't seem satisfied at his answer.

"Is it Akashi?"

Furihata simply nods. At this moment, Akashi was blushing really madly. Did Furihata admitted that he likes her? Just then, she found Furihata in front of her, smiling.

"Kouki?! How did you…"

"Because you're pretty bad in hiding."

Furihata grabs Akashi's wrist and pulls her from behind the wall, making her land towards him. The girl's eyes widen as she sees Akashi with Furihata.

"Looks like Akashi-sama needs me, if you excuse me."

Furihata guides his flushing mistress down the stairs with along him.

* * *

**Kimono**

Furihata never spoke about the incident ever since that day. Akashi had confronted him countless of times before but he always managed to escape from it.

However, Akashi will have to wait for now. There was a tea ceremony coming up and Akashi is currently picking out a Kimono for it.

"Akashi-sama, I'm coming in."

A familar voice called from beyond the door. The door opened and there was Furihata with a tray of tea. Placing the tray on the table nearby, he wonders where the red-head went off to.

"Where's Akashi-sama?"

Furihata asked one of the maids inside.

"Akashi-sama is currently trying out Kimonos over there."

The maid points to the curtains nearby. So soon as she said that, the curtain opened to reveal the red-haired girl in a white Kimono.

Furihata was stunned by the girl's appearance for a moment. He quickly regain his composure as the red-haired girl didn't noticed he was in the room and walked over to the mirror to check herself up.

Furihata sneak up to the girl while the two other maids were picking out the next dress. He hugs her tightly from behind, burying his head on her shoulders.

"Kouki?!"

The girl shriek softly in surprised as her face reddens. Why was Furihata hugging her? Since when did he had the guts to do such a thing?

"Why are you so cute in that…"

Furihata mutters loud enough for Akashi to hear as his eyes scans at the reflection of Akashi's before breaking away. Akashi turns to her butler to find him smiling at her like how he usually does.

"The tea is on the table. I'll leave now."

Furihata bows before leaving the room, leaving Akashi in a confused state.

"Akashi-sama, why is your face red?"

One of the maid noticed, spoke up. Akashi touches her cheek that was still rising in tempreture.

Meanwhile, Furihata was leaning on the door outside the room. His ears were slightly red.

"That was dangerous…"

* * *

**Loyal**

"Shoo."

As Akashi and Furihata were walking back home, there stood a puppy blocking their way. Akashi gestures the dog to leave but it doesn't listen.

"Kouki, get this dog away from me…"

Akashi calls the boy as she stood her ground, trying her best to not show her any signs of fear. Furihata simply picks the puppy up and the puppy licks his face.

"Nigou, what are you doing here?"

Furihata asks the puppy despite knowing that he will not answer him.

"Kouki, you know this dog?"

Akashi asked the butler. Furihata takes a step forward only to find his mistress taking a step backwards in response. He chuckles, finding his mistress's reaction amusing.

"Don't laugh!"

Akashi raised her voice at the boy, embarrassed about herself. To tell the truth, Akashi's family used to have a dog. And that very dog didn't listen to her commands at all. It only obeys her father only. Thus Akashi came to dislike dogs that doesn't listen to her, meaning Nigou.

"This is Kuroko's dog, Nigou."

Furihata introduces the puppy to his mistress. Akashi raises her eyebrows in question.

"Tetsumi's dog?"

Akashi takes a step closer to inspect the puppy. The puppy's eyes are somewhat similar to his owner's.

"Take him back to Tetsumi then."

Akashi commands the boy as she turns away, not wanting to look at the dog any more.

"Please wait here until I get back, Akashi-sama."

Furihata informs her with a smile before taking the puppy back to his owner.

At least Akashi knows that Furihata will forever be loyal to her.

* * *

**Mum**

Today was Akashi's sixteen birthday. It has been 6 years since her mum celebrated with her. Back then her birthdays used to be so lively.

But ever since her mum passed on, her father rarely spent time at home. Even if he did, Akashi would always end up arguing with him over the slightest things. It was perhaps due to the both not having enough time to bond with each other.

Akashi knows that she couldn't blame her father for it. Her mother's passing has affected her father greatly. Losing the one that you love the most is something extremely painful to overcome.

Akashi makes her way to the dinning room, having no expectations for the day. When she opens the door to the room, she finds her father seated there, reading the newspaper. Greeting her father, she doesn't expect her father to remember her birthday and takes a seat beside him.

"Seika."

Her father places the newspaper down on the table before looking at her. Akashi simply pays attention to him, wondering affairs that he needs her to do for him again.

Akashi's father reaches for the back of his pocket before taking out a box. Placing the box in front of the girl, he pats the girl on the head before leaving the room. Akashi's eyes remains on the box in front of her. Is it a present?

Taking the box in her hands, she opens it to find a familiar ruby necklace in it.

_"Mum, your necklace is pretty."_

_The red-haired girl points to the ruby necklace that the woman was wearing. The woman simply touches the necklace hanging around her neck before smiling at the little girl._

_"This is a gift from your dad and I treasure it very much."_

_The woman squats down to the little girl's level before continuing on._

_"Seika. One day when you grow up, I will give it to you."_

_The little girl smiles and nods in response._

Along with the necklace comes a little note. The note seemed to be ageing for quite some time as Akashi could see the yellowish tint on the paper. Akashi picks the note up and reads it.

_To my little angel, Happy Sixteen Birthday._

_By the time you get this, I have already left the world. As much as I wish to, I know I won't be able to see you grow up every passing day. However I want to be at least be involve in whatever ways I can. Therefore, here's my present to you. I promised to you that I'll give you this after all. With this present, I hope you will find the one that you truly love, just like me, because I have never regretted it._

_Love, Mum._

"Akashi-sama?"

Furihata enters the room as requested by the older Akashi to check on the girl. He finds Akashi sobbing at her seat. Approaching the girl, he kneels down to her level and pats the girl on the head. Akashi leans onto her butler's chest, crying her heart out.

This was perhaps the best birthday she has ever had.

* * *

**Nightmares**

"Aka-chin, do you have nightmares before?"

The tall purple-haired girl asked the red-haired girl as she eats her meal rather, violently? It was currently lunchtime and the two were having lunch at the canteen.

"No, why do you ask, Atsuki?"

Akashi simply carries on with her meal. No matter how many times she lectures the girl, she knows that she will never learn.

"I had once before, it was really scary."

The girl continued on, despite making a mess all over her face.

"I dreamt that all my snacks and sweets were gone."

The purple-haired girl stopped in the mist of eating and her expression changed to a rather paled one. Akashi simply raised her eyebrows at the girl.

"No matter where I look, there was nothing…"

Murasakibara clenched her head, as she looked like she was almost breaking down soon. Akashi had to do something soon before she snap. Immediately Akashi took her cellphone out and called Furihata.

Seconds later, Furihata arrives with Himuro by his side. Himuro rushes to his girlfriend's side and begins patting on her head. Slowly the girl calms down as she hugs the boy.

"Muro-chin…"

"There, there."

Himuro wipes the mess on the girl's face as he smiles at her.

"I'll buy you some ice cream after school, okay?"

The girl nods before burying her head on the boy's chest. Himuro turns to the two and smiles at them to reassure that the situation has been handled.

Furihata let out a sigh of relief while Akashi simply just smiled back at the two. Watching the two made her feel somewhat jealous. It was a wonder of how Murasakibara managed to find a boyfriend before her.

"Are nightmares that terrifying?"

Akashi asked the boy beside her. The boy gave a thought before answering his mistress.

"It depends on the content, I guess?"

"I see… Then a nightmare with you inside wouldn't be so bad after all…"

Akashi mutters to herself while looking at Furihata who was confused by his mistress actions.

* * *

**Onset**

"Tetsumi, what's the meaning of this?"

Akashi questions the said girl as she pulls Akashi down the corridor with her.

Earlier, Akashi was sitting in one of the empty classrooms playing Shogi by herself. She had asked for Midorima to join her for a match. Unfortunately, Midorima said she had something going on and left without another word.

As Akashi had just finished setting up the board and the pieces to start her session, Kuroko showed up and pulls her away with no explanation whatsoever.

"You will find out soon."

Kuroko finally spoke up. However Kuroko's answer wasn't satisfactory to her.

After turning at several corners of the corridors and climbing down a flight of stairs, the two arrives at entrance of the gym.

"Akashi-san, please go in."

Kuroko gestures for Akashi to enter. Akashi who was confused at the situation went in without a question.

Once inside, Akashi found the gym to be engulf in partial darkness. There in the centre of the court stood Furihata.

"Kouki?"

"Akashi-sama, I've been waiting."

Furihata approaches his confused mistress before reaching his hand out to touch the long strands of hair at the side of her face.

"Eh?"

Akashi was blushing rather madly due to the distance between her and her butler. Immediately she turned around to hide her redden face.

"What's going on here?"

Akashi asked the boy but Furihata doesn't answer. Instead, he takes a step forward and embraces the red-head from the back. Akashi jolted at the physical contact behind her becoming as red as a cherry. Thank god Furihata couldn't see her current state.

"I've been wanting to tell you all this time and now I can finally say it."

Furihata whispers at her ear, resting his head at the nape of her neck. Akashi could feel her heart beating faster with every breath of his tickling her neck.

"Akashi-sama, I've been with you ever since the beginning. But recently I've found myself watching you more than usual. Before I knew it…"

Fuirhata's words trailed off for a bit, causing Akashi's heart to beat even faster than it was.

"I've fallen for you."

Those words repeated in her mind over and over again. Is this really a confession from Furihata? Akashi couldn't believe it. Perhaps someone forced him to do this against his will.

Turning her head slightly to face the boy, Akashi could see that Furihata was telling the truth. Immediately, Akashi looks away, flustered even more than she was.

"Why didn't confessed earlier then?"

Akashi asked, knowing that Furihata had so many chances before to do so.

"I needed permission from your father."

"From my Dad?"

Akashi turns her body to face the boy, breaking the warm embrace that she was in.

"Akashi-sama and I are from different status after all. If I were to be with you, I needed to make sure that your father would agree to it."

Furihata sighs as he recalls about some thing and scratches his head sheepishly at her.

"Your father placed me under a series of tests. He was keeping a tab on me so I had a hard time containing myself, especially when Akashi-sama… showed me such a sight…"

Akashi immediately recalls the attempts that she did in order to get the butler to notice her. All this time she thought that the boy was simply dense. Who knew that he was actually holding himself back. That would explain Furihata's behaviour lately.

"There were times that I almost lost control of it."

Akashi remembers the time where she was trying out Kimonos and reddens.

"Fortunately, your father agreed to it. However he wants me to become a man that can be worthy of you and I intend to do so."

Furihata takes Akashi's hands and held them closer to him.

"So Seika, will you go out with me?"

This was the very first time that Furihata called Akashi by her name. Akashi could feel that she was overwhelmed by her emotions and started tearing up with joy.

"Of course, Kouki."

She latches onto the boy and hugs him, burying her head on his chest. Smiles of pure bliss filled their faces.

"That's so romantic!"

"It's about time you guys get together."

Voices were heard from the corner of the gym. The two break apart to find a group of very familiar people coming up to them.

"Congratulations, Akashi-san, Furihata-kun."

Kuroko says with a small smile on her face. Akashi turned to look at her new found lover only to see that he was sheepishly smiling at her. Seeing Midorima here as well, Akashi figured out that Furihata had enlisted help from them.

"And I taken some pictures to commemorate this day!"

Kise held up her camera for all to see. Everyone's faces immediately went paled and everyone except Kise slowly steps away.

"Eh? Why is everyone moving away?"

"Ryoko…"

Kise turns to find Akashi in front of her with a rather dark smile on her face. And for some reason, Akashi has a pair of scissor with her.

"Akashicchi! Hold on! I…I…UWAHHHHHHH!"

And that was the onset to their relationship.

* * *

**Parsley**

"Parsley soup?"

Akashi looks at the bowl of soup that is presented right in front of her. She was currently having dinner at home. Furihata had just served her the said bowl of soup.

A couple of days ago, Furihata had confessed to his mistress and the both of them started dating. It took a while for them to settle down from the confession since they blushed at every moment they see each other. Fortunately they had finally gotten used to it now. However they would still blush whenever their hands meet each other's contact.

During this period of time, Akashi was hoping that Furihata would do things like holding her hands and etc. However the butler of hers did not such thing. Instead he acts like how he usually was, disheartening the red-head.

Akashi understands that Furihata is still her butler no matter what. He has to act proper in his job. It's common knowledge that if one finds an employee acting improper in his job, he would be fired. That's why Furihata is only standing by her side, nothing more.

"Is it not to your liking?"

Fuirhata asked the girl as he watches her pushing the bowl away from her.

"No, it's just that I don't like parsley."

Although Akashi dislikes seaweed more than parsley, parsley still remains as one of top things that she dislikes eating. _(I mean, even my mother doesn't like it. :x)_

Furihata understand where Akashi is coming from and thinks for a bit. As if he has an idea, Furihata took the soup spoon from the table and scoops the soup from the bowl.

Akashi watches her butler movements, confused with what he's trying to attempt. Later did she knew that Furihata placed the spoon in front of her, smiling.

"Here. Would it be better if I fed you?"

Furihata moves the spoon closer to her mouth as Akashi flushes. Not wanting to spill the soup onto herself, Akashi had no choice but to accept it.

After feeding his mistress, Furihata felt a sense of satisfaction while Akashi blushes over what just happened.

Looks like Akashi is going to finish that bowl of parsley soup after all.

* * *

**Quality**

"Here Kouki, a present from me."

Akashi states before pushing a nicely wrapped box to the butler. Furihata was on his way to do his next line of chores when he found Akashi running up to him.

"Don't open it until I'm completely out of sight, okay?"

Akashi commands the butler before running off. All this time, there was a blush decorated on her face.

Furihata was completely dumbfolded by the events that has just happened. Nevertheless, once his mistress was gone from his sight, he started to unwrap the box and open it.

Inside was what seemed to be a ball of tangled yarn at first glance. Taking it out, Furihata discovers it to be a scarf. That's when Furihata remembers the conversation he had with his mistress a few days ago.

_"Achoo~"_

_Furihata sneezes before sniffing his nose. Akashi and Furihata were currently on their very first date since it was Furihata's off day._

_"Are you okay?"_

_Akashi asked him, worried that he might catch a cold._

_"I'm fine. It's just that it's been getting cold lately, that's all."_

_"Oh…"_

_The red-headed girl ponders for a moment before looking up at Furihata with an idea up her sleeves. Furihata could tell from her expression but Akashi never told him what it was though._

"So she was up all those night for this?"

Furihata mutters to himself as he recalls seeing the lights of his mistress's room from still on when he was heading to bed late at night.

As he inspects the quality of the scarf, a smile was already plastered on his face. Despite the horrible quality of the scarf, it was the thought that counts.

* * *

**Rainmaker**

"It's raining again."

Furihata states as he looks out at the window. As spring was approaching, the weather became warmer thus turning the snowfall into rain.

The two had planned to head outside to spend day together today since it was Furihata's off day. However due to the current rainfall, the two had no choice but to stay indoors. Thus the two were seated on the floor of Furihata's room, cuddling.

"You know, I still remember that you were quite the rainmaker."

Akashi chuckles at the memory that she had back when they were kids.

_"Why is the flower dying?"_

_The young girl points at the dying flower which she adores the most out of all the flowers in the garden. _

_"I suppose it's because it's been too hot lately."_

_The young butler explains looking up at the blazing sky. __It was currently summer and usually there would be showers of heavy rain once every few days. However there hasn't been any rain this week._

_"At this rate, the flower is going to die."_

_Akashi says, before walking off. After being with mistress for quite some time, Furihata could tell that she was upset at the news._

_Looking at the flower, Furihata felt he needed to do something._

_A few hours later, Akashi walks out to the garden in search of her butler since she hasn't seen him for the past few hours._

_At the very same spot where she last seen him, she could see that the boy was doing some sort of ritual._

_"What are you doing?"_

_Akashi asks surprising the boy from behind._

_"Akashi-sama! I was just doing a rain dance!"_

_Furihata explains, embarrassed that he was discovered doing it. Akashi chuckled at his reactions, finding it amusing._

_"Why?"_

_Akashi asks the boy, curious to what led him to do so._

_"That's because Akashi-sama seem upset about the flower. So I decided to try making rain."_

_As childish as it may seem to Akashi since she was quite mature for her age, Akashi was touched that Furihata had known about her unhappiness and was trying to do something about it._

_"I'll join you then."_

_Akashi smiles at him, before taking the item in one of Furihata's hands._

_"Eh? Okay!"_

_And thus the two did rain dance. They tried their best but after an hour of doing so, the two eventually tire out and gave up. Furihata wanted to do it a little longer so Akashi left him to be. As Akashi entered the mansion, smell of copper filled the air and soon rain started pouring._

_The rain dance had worked. And the rain didn't stopped until several days later. Unfortunately the flower had died from having too much water but Akashi __didn't _seem to mind at all.

Furihata flusters at the memory. He was a kid back then and he thought of the silliest of things. Akashi senses his embarrassment and snuggles even closer to him.

"But at least I know who to call whenever I need rain, right?"

Akashi teases him, as Furihata sheepishly laughs.

* * *

**Stream**

On one particular date, Furihata decides to bring Akashi for a hike for a change of pace. At first Akashi didn't seem to mind but over time Furihata could see that Akashi was starting to be irritated.

Sensing his girlfriend's mood, Furihata decides that they should have a break before Akashi starts to be very difficult to handle.

"Seika, let's take a break."

Furihata tells the girl as he lends her a hand in climbing up the rock.

Usually Furihata would call her Akashi-sama when he was at work. However whenever they have days like this, Furihata would revert to calling her by her name.

Leading Akashi to find some place to rest, Furihata could hear water gush nearby. Telling the girl to wait there, Furihata heads off to find where the sound was coming from.

Akashi waited for roughly five minutes before her impatience gets the best of her. As she was about to call out for the boy, Furihata returns.

"I found a stream nearby."

The boy explains and leads the almost irritated girl to the said place. After a short walk, the two arrive at a site hidden by the view of the hiking track. The stream was clear and fishes could be seen as the water flow downwards gently.

Akashi could only be at awe, forgetting about her irritation. Furihata takes off his shoes and steps into the stream.

"Come on, the water feels great!"

Furihata lend out his hand to her, smiling.

Looks like Akashi's day isn't that bad after all.

* * *

**Travelling**

As the scene scrolls by outside the window, Furihata watches it change from the city scape to countryside.

Furihata had received news from his parents that his grandfather had just passed away this morning. His grandparents were living at the countryside at the other part of the country. Thus Furihata was currently travelling to his grandparent's place.

Furihata closes his eyes for a bit knowing that it will take a couple of hours before he reaches his destination.

Back when he was younger, before he had worked in the Mansion, Furihata mostly spends his holidays at the grandparent's place. His grandfather would always bring him along as he did his job or different places when time allows. His grandfather became a role model to him and he respected and love him dearly.

So when he heard the news of his grandfather's passing, Furihata felt as though he has lost an important part of him. Not wanting to think any further, he instead focused on the event that happened earlier today.

_"It's just a week, okay?"_

_Furihata assures his mistress as he carries his backpack behind him. Around his neck was the scarf that Akashi had made for him. The two were currently at the gates of the Mansion._

_Akashi blinks at his words. She hasn't said a thing to show that she was worried about him, yet Furihata knew she was. Akashi knew that saying it might make it worse for the boy, thus she takes the butler's hand and places it against her cheek._

_"Please send my condolences to your family… And come back soon…"_

_Akashi lightly smiles at the boy. Finding Akashi was simply too adorable to him at that moment, he pulls the girl towards him and kisses her on the forehead._

_"I will."_

Furihata smiles at the memory. Making up his mind, he decides to tell his grandfather about the girl he loves the very moment he arrives.

* * *

**Upset**

The empress was currently sulking at Furihata for unknown reasons. Before he had left to get her some ice cream, she seemed fine. However the moment he returns, the girl's mood had a 180 degree change.

Furihata had tried to apologise to the girl and asked her why she was upset at him. However the red-head refused to answer him and avoided looking at him.

"Seika…"

Furihata tries one more time but the girl didn't budge. Sighing, he decides that time will settle this for him.

"Ah! You are the guy from earlier!"

Furihata turns around to find the girl that he helped to earlier on when he was getting ice cream for Akashi.

"Thank you so much for before."

The girl bows at Furihata, making him flustered. It seems like the girl didn't noticed Akashi was there.

"It's okay! I just happened to be there when you dropped your key chain. That's all."

Furihata waves his hands at the girl to stop her from staying at the bowing position.

"Che…"

Furihata hears the voice from behind and turns around to find that Akashi's mood was even worse than before.

"Erm…"

Furihata turns back to the girl again. This time she was in figeting her fingers while looking down at the floor.

"Do you mind if you tell me your name and perhaps your number…?"

A snapping sound could be heard. Akashi stood up and moves in front of Furihata before leaning against his chest. Turning her head to look at the girl, a dark and eerie smile was shown on her face.

"I'm sorry, we are on a DATE. My BOYFRIEND has no time entertaining PEASANTS like you."

Akashi spat, frightening the unsuspecting girl as she made a dash for it. After the girl fled, Akashi faces the confused boy and cups his face, pulling him down.

"You are MINE."

Akashi's tone was still harsh as she crash their lips together for their first and yet rough kiss.

* * *

**Violin**

Akashi never fancy the violin mainly because she was forced to learn at a young age. She doesn't understand why she needs to learn it but has never once complained about it.

The girl brushes off the dust from the casing of her violin. It's been years since she has last used the instrument of hers.

As the president of the student council, the red-head had to settle many pressing issues regarding the clubs in the school. One of which is the music club, where they did not have enough budget to buy new instruments and equipment.

Knowing that she has a number of unused instruments in her house, Akashi offered to donate them to the music club. Thus Akashi was in the room, finding and sorting out the needed things before chancing upon her old instrument.

"Akashi-sama, your tea is ready."

Furihata announced as he enters the room full of musical instruments. Back when Akashi's mother was still around, the room was filled with amazing tones and pitches. The wonderful music from the room travelled down the hallways and anyone who hears it simply ends up having the rest of their day brighten.

Now, the room was no longer how it was used to be. It was now simply another room in the mansion left unused.

"Is that your old violin? It's been ages since I last saw it."

Furihata exclaims as he approaches the girl hold the casing. Furihata had seen Akashi played the violin many occasions back then.

"Yes. But since I don't use it any more, I shall donate it."

Akashi states, putting the casing on top of the piano before resuming to find more things.

"That's a pity. I wanted to see you play again."

Furihata comments as he heads to the where Akashi left the casing and opens it. Despite being unused for so long, the violin seems to be in good condition. He picks it up and tries playing it, only to find that his pitch was very off.

"Kouki, what are you doing?"

Akashi asked as she chuckles at his horrible performance.

"I was just trying out. Looks like I'm not very good at it."

Furihata sheepishly smiles at his mistress. As he was about to put the violin back into it's case, Akashi came up to him with her hand on his.

"Why don't I teach you?"

Akashi suggested, taking the violin from him before showing him the correct stance of playing it.

"Although I don't like playing it, but I would much love to see Kouki playing it instead."

* * *

**Waddle**

Akashi knows she shouldn't be jealous. Furihata was only trying to help her. It's like she's a threat to her. That's what she thought but despite that, she couldn't help it.

The two were having a date at a nearby shopping street in town. At first their date was going along smoothly until they met her and now everything went haywire from then on.

"Onii-sama, here!"

A little girl gave Furihata an origami rabbit that she just clumsily folded.

"Thank you."

Furihata smiles at the little girl as he accepts the gift. The three of them were sitting at a table outside the cafe. They found the little girl tugging onto Furihata's coat as they were queuing for tickets to a movie earlier. At first the little girl was almost in the verge of tears when they saw her.

Not wanting the girl to cry, Furihata did what he does best, calming people down. Somehow, the little girl became smitten with Furihata's actions and started calling him Onii-sama. Furihata has also taken a shrine to the little girl.

Akashi glares at the scene, clearly emitting an aura of unhappiness which everyone nearby could detect. That's right, the empress was currently upset over the fact that Furihata's attention was dominated by the little girl beside him. How dare the little cheeky brat waddle her way into her Furihata's heart.

"Mika!"

A woman ran up to the three looking rather relief.

"Mama!"

The little girl jumps out of her seat and hugs the woman.

"I was so worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Onii-sama was really nice to me!"

The girl ran up to Furihata and clings onto his arm. Akashi's vein popped and she averted her eyes away, sulking.

"Ah. Thank you for taking care of my daughter, how can I repay you?"

The woman looks at Furihata with gratefulness. Furihata immediately shook his head at her.

"It's okay. I did what I had to do. I'm glad to see that you're back together."

"Mama, can I marry Onii-sama?"

The little says, tugging Furihata's arm. Meanwhile, Furihata chokes while Akashi looks like she was going to blow. Seeing that Akashi was clearly not happy with it, the woman chuckles.

"You can't. This Onii-chan here has a girlfriend. How would you feel if you were in her shoes?"

The little girl looks at Akashi now before understanding what her mother meant. She goes up to Akashi and bows politely at her looking rather sorry.

"I'm sorry, Onee-chan."

The little girl takes out another of the rabbit origami and gives it to her. Akashi didn't say anything but her mood was better now.

After the two left, Furihata chuckles at his girlfriend, earning a glare from her.

"But you got to admit, she has already waddle her way into your heart as well right?"

"Keep talking and I'll make you do all the other maids' chores for the rest of the week."

* * *

**Xerox**

"Seika? Are you done?"

Furihata asked the girl as he peeks behind the door to the student council room. Red-head was on her desk settling a pile of paperwork. All these paperwork were copies of the same thing which was regarding about the school festival.

There was a school festival coming up in 2 weeks time. There was tons of applications submitted to the student council for approval. The student council needed to finish the approvals by the end of the week.

"No. I still have a stack of papers to go."

Hearing the girl said that, Furihata enters the room and comes up behind her, picking up a piece of the unapproved application from the stack.

"Wow. The ideas for this year's festival seems to be great."

Furihata exclaims, reading the piece of paper. Akashi shooks her head in respond.

"Despite having rather unique ideas, the budget won't be able to handle it. Plus there are some classes that are doing the same thing."

In other words, it meant more trouble for her.

Furihata senses Akashi's frustration and decides to take the paper she was working on away from her. Akashi seemed rather surprised by Furihata's actions.

"No more work for you. I don't want these paper to end up becoming the Xerox of me."

"Eh?"

Leaning to down towards the girl, he kisses her.

* * *

**Youth**

"They say that the best time of your life is during your youth."

Furihata states as the girl he loves leaned beside him. The two were on the school's rooftop taking a break from festivities.

Today was the end of the school festival. Because Akashi has duties as the student council president, she did have the time to enjoy it. It was only when the rest of her friends charge into her office and chased her out that she finally had the time to. Now she was with Furihata, resting from walking around the school grounds.

"Why do you say that?"

The girl lazily asked, feeling very sleepy. It must because she had countless of late nights prior to the festival.

"Well for starters, I got an empress for a girlfriend."

Akashi could feel herself blushing when Furihata pulls her closer to him and pecks her nose.

"Yes, you are fortunate enough to have a girl like me bestow to you. And what else?"

Akashi could feel the warmth from Furihata's body. It was really pleasant.

"Well, our school life is full of really interesting and exciting people. It's never dull."

Akashi nods at him before yawning. Their circle of friends is really out of the ordinary.

"I know that all this is going to end one day. Sometimes I wish that everything will stay the way it is."

Furihata looks up at orange sky, it was nearly sunset.

"Don't you think so, Seika?"

"…"

Furihata looks back at the girl before realising that the girl was soundly asleep.

"Geez… Oh well…"

Furihata leans closer to Akashi's face before kissing her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams."

For now, they shall enjoy the remaining youth that they have.

* * *

**Zap**

Years after, Furihata is finally getting married to Akashi. There had been many trials along the way to prove to Akashi's father that he was worth of his daughter.

When the two finally graduated from high school, Furihata quit his job as Akashi's butler to make the first step to the path of being a worthy man. Despite that, they still lived together as the two decides to attend a college that was quite a distance from the mansion.

Furihata remembers that there was once that they fought and broke up during their college years. Akashi moved out of the apartment that they shared and went back to her own home. It took about a month for them to realised that they needed each other. They have never been apart since day one.

After college, Furihata joined the Akashi's father's company to work up the ranks. If he was to marry Akashi, he need to take over the company as well. At first it was hard for Furihata to grasp his job, however with Akashi's support Furihata held it in and slowly made it to the top. Now he is the Head of Operations in the company.

"Furihata, it's time."

Kagami peers through the gap of the door, calling him. With Kagami as his best man, the two make their way to the hall where all the guest were already seated.

"I really can't believe that you are getting married to her. Are you sure you are ready?"

Kagami asks him and Furihata nods with a definite smile. He was sure of it.

The music started playing and the door opens, showing the one he loves as the most beautiful bride he has ever seen.

He was definitely sure of it because if he doesn't, Akashi has already zap him with the beam of love.

* * *

**Thank you people from Tumblr. Yet again I have another set of dribbles. :D**

**Did you guys see the latest KnB episode and the Christmas Strip for KnB? AkaFuri feels everywhere!**


End file.
